clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Puffle
Blue Puffles were the most loyal and friendly type of puffles in Club Penguin. They were the most iconic puffle in Club Penguin, being a representative of their species and also being the most commonly adopted puffle, being available to non-members. They were first discovered at the Ice Rink and they were one of the four original puffles. The blue Elite Puffle is named Bouncer and she had a very good aim at throwing snowballs. They were the first non-member puffle, and were very easy to take care of. History Blue Puffles were the first puffles in Club Penguin. These puffles were one of the four original puffles to be discovered in Club Penguin. They were first spotted at some places in November 2005, including at the Town. They were available for all penguins to adopt on March 17, 2006.File:BluePufflePoster.png Characteristics Attitude: Loyal, content and a team player. Favorite toys: Beach ball and Ball with Stars Elite Puffle Items: Beanie, Snowballs. Special facts: Easy to care for. Favorite game: Unknown. Play: Bounces a beach ball up and down. Play: Rolls the ball with stars in a line. Bath: Washes itself with a sponge and then gets out and shakes itself dry. Favorite Food: Pretzels Gum: Blows a bubble then puts it back in its mouth. Shows you the bubble inside its mouth. Dance: Bounces up and down. Postcard: It is on a beach ball and is holding a bag on a stick. Brush: Gives the Blue Puffle a hair style similar to George Washington's. Puffle Handbook Description They’re known for their awesome team work. Few realize that each week, blue Puffles eat their weight in cookies. Famous Blue puffles There are six famous Blue Puffles. They are: #Bouncer - One of the elite puffles. #Destructo - A puffle appeared in the Secret Mission #9. #Fluffy - A not very intelligent puffle that makes appearances in 2 comics. #EleanorMae - Aunt Arctic's blue puffle. #Darwin - Gary's Blue Dinosaur Puffle. Trivia *You could use it in the games Puffle Launch and Pufflescape. *There was a Blue Puffle level in the minigame Puffle Rescue. *Blue was the default color in My Puffle. *The Blue Puffle was one of the four puffles that were discovered first in Club Penguin. The other puffles were the pink, black, and green puffles. *The Elite Blue Puffle was named Bouncer. *There used to be one in Ice Fishing before they discovered that the pink ones like swimming more than the blue ones. So they went and replaced it with a pink one instead. *It was the "cover puffle" for Puffle Roundup and the levels of Puffle Rescue. *Blue Puffles seemingly had a common interest in round objects such as beach balls, exercise balls, snowballs, etc. *It was voted the "Puffle of the Year" for 2006 in The Penguin Times. *Its favorite puffle hat is the Sombrero. *One is seen on the Join Team Blue postcard and Go Blue Background. *Another one is seen on both the SOS 30 and SOS 60 stamp. *The puffle emote (E+P) was a Blue Puffle. *There was an item featuring this puffle. It was called the Blue Puffle Stuffie, and it was released during the Holiday Party 2012. *The Blue Border Collie is based on this puffle. *During The Fair 2014, in the Galaxy Park, there was a 'pixelated' Blue Puffle. *Before Puffles were updated in 2011, when you fed a Blue Puffle a cookie, it would run back and forth across it, eating it at the same time. Gallery Famous Blue Puffles Puffle Pal Adventures Bouncer.png|Bouncer Destructo.png|Destructo Fluffy (puffle).PNG|Fluffy Darwin.png|Darwin Blue Puffle in-game BluePufflePlayerCard.PNG|A Blue Puffle on a player card BluePuffleInGame.PNG|A Blue Puffle in-game bluepuffleold.png|The Blue Puffle's old look in-game Blue puffle new look.png|The Blue Puffle's new look in-game BluePufflePetShopSprite1.png|As seen in the Pet Shop Blue Puffle Actions BluePuffleSleeping.PNG|A Blue Puffle sleeping BluePuffleSleepy.png|A sleepy Blue Puffle BluePuffleBall.png|A blue puffle with the old art style playing with a beach ball Blue Puffle playing.png|A Blue Puffle bouncing a huge beach ball on its head and nose Blue Puffle playing again.png|A Blue Puffle rolls a small beach ball along the ground Blue Puffle (5).png|A Blue Puffle chewing gum Blue puffle playing with furniture.png|A Blue Puffle playing with one of the furnitures BluePuffleBath.png|A Blue Puffle taking a bath BluePuffleBrushed.png|A Blue Puffle brushed Blue puffle cries.gif|A Blue Puffle when tickled BluePufflePoked.png|A Blue Puffle poked BluePuffleDigging.gif|Blue Puffle digging animbluepuffle.gif|A Blue Puffle when eating Blue Puffle plushes Toys puffle.png|The Blue Puffle plush, along with the other puffles bluepuffle3.PNG|A Blue Puffle plush Artwork BluePuffleWallpaper.png|A blue puffle background 34 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it 44 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it 47 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it 54 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it 75 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it 94 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a blue puffle in it OrangePuffle2.png|A blue puffle playing with a green puffle and a orange puffle Blue Puffle (6).png|A blue puffle BluePuffleNov05.png|Another blue puffle from November 2005 Blue Puffle shocked (CPWikia).png|Another blue puffle Blue Puffle (12).png|A hungry blue puffle Blue Puffle (11).png|Another hungry blue puffle Blue Puffle (12.png|A sleepy blue puffle Blue Puffle (6.png|A blue puffle refusing to do something Blue Puffle (13).png|The blue puffle look in a penguin's player card Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The blue puffles seen in the Puffle Video BluePufflePetSign.png|As a puffle sign at the Pet Shop Puffle-captured (1).png|A caged blue puffle BluePuffleEatingPizza.png|A blue puffle eating pizza Puffleforest.png|Blue puffles in the Forest during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011 PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Blue Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011 Blue Puffle Room.jpg|Blue Puffles in the Forest during the Puffle Party 2012 Blue Puffle Pin clothing icon ID 7048.png|Blue Puffle Pin 118 lrg-en.png|A comic about a Blue Puffle,called The Mind of a Puffle BluePuffleSignMedievalParties.png|A Blue Puffle on the sign for the Pet Shop during Medieval Parties BluePufflePRPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Blue Puffle needing help in Puffle Rescue Cute Blue Puffle.png|A Blue Puffle Blue Puffle in round up.png|Another Blue Puffle Blue Puffle.jpg|Another Blue Puffle Azule Arrow the puffle.jpg|Blue Puffle's Old Player Card Bluepuffle.png|A Blue Puffle Blue Puffle35.png|A blue puffle wearing a hat Blue Puffle Large Rug.PNG|A Blue Puffle from the large rug at the Pet Shop Blue worker.png|A blue puffle rebuilding the new pet shop Join Team Blue Postcard.png|A blue puffle on the postcard Join Team Blue Puffle Bowling Old Blue Penguin.PNG|An Old Blue Penguin about to throw a Blue Puffle in the Beta Team game, Puffle Bowling Puffle Transformation 2012 Blue.png|The transformation to the Blue Puffle during Puffle Party 2012 AquaPenguinBluePuffleCostume.png|Blue Puffle Costume in a player card Blue Puffle Puffle Catalog Ball.PNG|A Blue Puffle as seen in the Adopt A Puffle catalog Puffle with big ball.png|A blue puffle playing with a ball Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Blue.png|Transformation Player Card Screen Shot 2013-03-27 at 9.59.27 AM.png|Bringing a blue puffle to the Fire Dojo Blue Puffle Normal.png|Another image of a blue puffle Blue Puffle Looking Up.png|A blue puffle looking up Blue PuffleSmiling.png|A smiling blue puffle Blue PuffleHappy.png|A happy blue puffle Blue PuffleHappy2.png|A Blue Puffle as seen in the old Adopt-a-Puffle catalog Blue PuffleSmile.png|A Blue Puffle smiling Blue PuffleLookingUp.png|Another image of a Blue Puffle looking up Blue PuffleScratchingPost.png|A Blue Puffle scratching on a Scratching Post Blue PuffleScratchingPost2.png|Another Blue Puffle on a Scratching Post Blue PuffleBouncing.png|A bouncing Blue Puffle Blue PuffleTongue.png|A Blue Puffle looking into the distant Blue PuffleImages.png|Another image of a Blue Puffle Blue PuffleLookingDown.png|A Blue Puffle looking down Blue PuffleDrinking.png|A Blue Puffle drinking Blue PuffleImages2.png|Another Blue Puffle Blue PuffleBall.png|A Blue Puffle playing with a ball Blue PuffleWater.png|A Blue Puffle in water Blue PuffleBall2.png|Another Blue Puffle playing with a ball Blue PuffleTongue2.png|A Blue Puffle sticking its tongue out Blue PufflePuffleRescue.png|A worried Blue Puffle stuck in Puffle Rescue Blue PuffleCup.png|A blue puffle with a cup Blue PuffleFrozen.png|A very cold blue puffle Blue PuffleOctopus.png|A blue puffle with the Mini Squid Lid Blue PuffleWorried.png|A shocked blue puffle BluePuffleTB20.png|A Blue Puffle with the Swing Batta Batta Hat Blue Puffle in CP times.png|A blue puffle smiling Bluepufflei29294.png BluePuffleAtWork.png|A blue puffle at work BluePuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Blue Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Blue Puffle there PufflePaddleBluePuffle.png|A blue puffle in Puffle Paddle (The Fair 2014) TourdudewithPuffle.png|Tourdude and his blue puffle BluePuffleDec13PuffleCatalogCover.png|A blue puffle smiling Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Blue.png =cory.png frozen FROZE.png hurdurIO.png hypno.png|A hypnotized blue puffle lookatitNOW.png paralyzed.png|A hypnotized blue puffle with a Brain Box pufflehouse.png|A Blue Puffle sleeping in a Black Puffle House soo cutyiful.png tongue of a BP.png ugly and proud.png happyy.png Blue Puffle34.png|Another blue puffle bouncing BluePuffleSurprised.png|A surprised blue puffle BluePufflePoster.png|A blue puffle in a poster PSM Puffle.png|A blue puffle holding a leash Names in other languages See also *Puffle SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Blue Puffle (item sprites) *Blue Puffle (item paper) *Puffle Park Hydrant *Puffle Park Scratchpost *Puffle Park Tire Swing *Treasure! digging References Category:Creatures Category:2006